story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Sakuragi
(桜木 アンジェラ Sakuragi Anjera) is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Lovely type idol using pastel pink theme colour and Sugar Angel as her preferred brand. Angela has a light complexion with brown eyes and low braided pigtails held with pink ribbon. Her bangs are spread out. She wears fluffy white earrings with a half heart ornament. For spring & summer, Angela wears a light pink shirt with letter A on the right side, a pink-white pleat skirt, white tube socks, and pink shoes with short heels and a strap over the foot. During autumn & winter, Angela wears a light pink jacket with pale pink fluffy lining on the pockets and a crystal heart crest on the side and three ribbon sewn to the middle. A pale pink dress is worn beneath the jacket with a white fabric petticoat. She also wears pale pink socks and pink laced-up boots that have a white fur cuff. Angela is a stereotypical Lovely type idol; an all around "girly-girl", with her room almost covered in pink and some white, also a fan of her country's Switzerland national football team. She constantly plays with her comb. Angela often sarcastic and tends to act haughty towards people she deems inferior, as seen in her interactions with the creative chocolatier Paola. But she hates it when someone insults her friends. Angela is a student in Primrose Private School's first class (3-1, 4-1, so on) who owns a clothing store, biding her time until she can get a big break in the entertainment industry; her dream is to be a successful fashion designer. After two duo units had formed, Angela alongside Shiori, Nichika, Chieri, Paola, Mayuri, and Lillian, become members of Germania 07. Shiori quickly replied and said that she wants to be this group's leader. Their group had won the partner's competition. Sakuragi (桜木): Sakura (桜) means "Cherry blossom" while gi (木 ki) means "tree". Angela (アンジェラ) means "angelic", referring to her theme. Casimir Harlacher: The boy Angela loves. Shiori Yumehara: Angela's first impression of Shiori was that she was a shy, pithy, and wise girl without nature. But when Shiori leads Germania 07, Angela stated that she misjudged her. Soon, they became really good friends. Shiori and Angela have a lot in common, such as their lazy and laid-back attitudes. They also have a sweet tooth for Angela's treats, and are frequently the first to propose a break during practice. Nichika Hanazono: Angela's best friend from childhood who always watches over her. The two become best friends as shown at the end of Episode 11. Chieri Yamakawa: Fellow team-mate of Germania 07. The two get along very well for no reason. Often seen talking together. Paola Himeko: When they first met, Paola had pointed out many times that Angela was "girly-girl". When Angela had told everyone that she had no plans for new year's day, Paola offered that Angela stayed with her. Angela admires Paola and her determination and aims to be like that as well. Mayuri Kaido: Quickly the girls portrayed a "best friend" relationship. They share many things in common, from opinions to minor personality traits or ideas. They share a similar wavelength. Lillian Hirsch: Angela is surprised by Lillian's attitude, wondering what happened to the talkative girl she once knew. It was shown that Lillian and Angela were good friends, even pausing in the middle of training when she saw her. After Lillian made promises with how she had changed, Angela was shown to calm down of Lillian's emotion deeply. Cacao: Both meet together when Angela was looking for the training club. Angela later joined the light training club only after witnessing the "fun and painful interaction" between Angela and Cacao. Angela and Cacao have generally been good friends, but sometimes Angela 'betrays' Cacao, such as when taking vote over whether to practise, where Angela decided to play with both Cacao and Kirara. Kirara Nijiiro: The two are shown to be rivalry, often meeting up to go fashion designing, as that was Angela's professional interest. They are both good in fashion, which explains why Kirara may have been fond of her. Both are shown to be close, often designing clothes together. Freja Bondevik: In their free time, usually after school, the two usually visit a park or café to sit and chatter about self-centred things. Whilst in the weekend, Angela often has to come to Freja’s house before the planned time of their meeting to wake her up and do the preparations for her such as choosing her clothes, making breakfast, etc. Haruno Aida: Haruno has heard about Angela through Mayuri. When they first meet, Haruno gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Angela's dream of becoming a fashion designer when she was captured by Evil Twins. Megumi Akishino: She loves to watch Megumi's comedy show. Reina Takamori: While their relationship still somewhat difficult, Reina already has a better level of respect towards Angela. Shiho Fujiura: After receiving flowers from Shiho, Angela becomes very pleased to her. Alen Shirogane: Angela is also shown to be sympathetic towards Alen, often helping her if she asks. This is shown when she helps Angela on the school's intercultural festival. Alen understands the situation between Angela, Chieri, and Mayuri, but is not shown dropping hints on Angela, unlike what she does on Chieri and Mayuri. Khloe Novak: Due to the fact that these two girls love colour pink, Angela is very loyal to Khloe and sometimes she invites Khloe to her house. This is based on the fact that she always gets her work done, informs her about the authors progresses and does things on time. They also share the same brand. Tomoyo Kitakaze: There is not much relationship of Angela and Tomoyo, but Angela has known her through Alen, which the two became friends. Hanami Nishikawa: At first, the two didn't really get along well. However, when Hanami transforms into a human, they gradually begin to spend more time together. Angela also said that herself, Hanami, Khloe are very alike - three of them which like the colour pink and something cute. It seems like they have a friendly bond, and is stated in manga that the two will remain friends forever. *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *Specialty: Fashion *Hobbies: Embroidery and crafting *Kanimal Partner: A French lop named Macaron *In her report card is usually written as "don't chat with someone during class". *People's first impression of her is 'trendsetter'. *The first thing Angela does in morning is taking a bath and comb her hair. *Angela can't resist cute dogs. Every time she sees one, she holds its head and calls it cute. Her favorite breed is Shih Tzu. *Angela never shows her hair braids down, even when sleeping. *Her weakness is anything with nuts. *Angela has a tendency to say "Hopp Schwiiz!" ("Come on, Switzerland!") every time before her performance. *She is dubbed "Sugar Pink Angel" by fans due to her physical appearance. *She heavily resembles Ren Harumiya from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Coincidentally, Italian is also one of the three main languages in Switzerland. *One bad thing about Angela: she relies too much on Casimir and Noelle in her private life. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic idols